Run For Your Life
by SssshKimi
Summary: Amelia life hasn't been the most straight forward, and now shes on the run. She's running for her life, and praying she can keep ahead, but will a certain werewolf make her change her mind. There is only so much running a girl can do.
1. Preface

**Hey guys, hope you like Embry Fanfiction! He is such a cutie!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Preface**

_"My name is *beep*, and I am the only survivor at my school, there has been a terrible incident and I need help. Please!"_

"Is that you Miss Smith?" The DA asked.

"Yes." I replied

"How and why did you say that?" He pressed.

_Here goes._

I took a deep breath, "My History teacher, Mr Matthews, had opened fire in our school. I ran to the schools radio room and turned it on, hoping that someone would hear it."

There was a murmur round the court room, they knew what had been going on. It was all over the news. _"Another school shooting" _ that's how it was put on the news. If only they knew the truth, well today they would, and I would be snapped all over the headlines again, but not for being the only person in the entire school that wasn't hurt. No, this time I would be splashed on the news for being _the_ reason the teacher tried to kill everyone

"And is this teacher in this room?" The DA asked again

"Yes." I said, shakily. And pointed to the man in the black suit, sitting at the far table in the courtroom. "That's him."

"No more questions your honour." The DA gave me a small smile that was reassuring, means I did ok. I only had to go through defence now. Which meant talking to _him._ He had refused counsel and decided to be his own attorney. He stood up and straightened out his jacket before walking over to me, standing right in front of the witness box.

"How long have we known each other _Jane_?" he asked, his voice gently, soft – it was unnerving. He put an emphasis on the new name I been given for my own protection, like he was itching to reveal my real name.

"6 years." I mumbled looking anywhere except at him.

"WE got to know each other really good, didn't we?"

"You were my teacher." _I had you every day for history._

"You were in my class a lot more than any other student."

"I was in the history club and I use to stay in the class during lunch if I had a lot of work to do." I mumbled weakly. "I always sat at the back of the class though."

"Surly someone could say you were flirting with me. Asking me to fall for you."

"Never."

"You wanted me to love you didn't you?"

"NO!"

"That's enough Mr Matthews. The witness can step down." The judge intervened, and I was grateful, his questions were really sickening. "Court is adjuring for the day." He hit his hammer and walked out of the room. I gingerly walked over to the DA.

"You did good, really. Come on, I'll take you back to your witness protection house." He motioned with his arm for me to walk in front of him, and we quickly marched out of the court house. Unfortunately with a case as big as this, the press were waiting outside. They were shouting at the DA for a comment, and asking me for my version, but sticking to what I had been coached to do, I kept my mouth shut and carried on walking towards the car waiting for me.

"Amelia! Amelia!" _shit! How did they know my name? I was under the alias of Jane Smith! _"Is it true that you are your teacher were lovers?"

_Holy cow!_

The DA grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the rest of the reporters and pushed me into the car and before I knew what was happening we were already driving away.

"Why would they say that? Who would say that to them?" I asked, my voice rising.

"I don't know, I'll find out, promise." His voice was strained, like he knew something

_They were never going to leave me be._

"….In other news, Jordan Matthews, the history teacher, accused of opening fire in the school he worked in has escaped police custody. Mr Matthews who was in court earlier today has slipped his guard and is on the run….."

I didn't need to hear anymore, he was on the run, most likely he would be after me. There was only one thing for it. Once the car pulled up outside the house, I ran to my room, grabbing a duffle bag and packing everything I had, including the hair dyes and coloured contacts I had for when the trial was over. I grabbed my money and passport and opened the bedroom window, dropping down into the bushes.

And I ran for my life.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) more up soon**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, chapter one is up!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing from the Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There is only one down side to running out of money when your on the run, it means that you have to walk and starve. At the beginning I went by bus from city to city, state to state. I didn't know where I was, after the first few weeks I stopped trying to remember. My hair, which was a lovely blonde was now a dark and dull brown, my blue eyes covered up by purple coloured contacts. I was dirty and my clothes started to become baggy around me. I had no coat, so when I rained I got soaking, and I never seemed to get warm.

Yet I carried on walking, my feet kept pushing me. At some point i kept seeing things, faces some that were not human. I was delirious, hallucinations were regular. Everything was a blur of green and brown, everything swirled together and made silly little patterns, people I knew danced around me, my family, my friends. They were singing, laughing, at me? A wolf howled and I blacked out.

The sun was shining through a window and pitching right on my face, my throat burned, I needed a drink. When was the last time I drank or ate? What was the date? Someone gave a small cough, and I bolted up right, blinking rapidly as I opened my eyes, blinded by the bright light.

"Hello," came a quite, female voice and I relaxed.

_Female, not _him.

"My name is Alice." The voice spoke again.

"A-…" I stopped, my real name or my alias? "Jane."

"Well, A-Jane, it's nice to meet you." Once my eyes adjusted to the bright room, I looked towards the sound of the voice to find a small, petite girl standing near the door. Her hair was black, short and spiky. Her eyes a golden brown colour. There was only one word to describe her, beautiful. She must make every girlfriend jealous, because there was no doubt that every guy wanted her.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. This wasn't a hospital room, I knew that much.

"You're in my family's house, a friend came across you in the forest. My father is a doctor." She smiled, tilting her head to one side. "Do you know which town you're in? Or even the day?"

"No."

"It's September 20th, and your in Forks, Washington."

_Well happy birthday to me! _

"The last place I remembered was San Francisco." I muttered to myself. _How did I get so far from there?!_

"You walked the whole way here?!" she asked shocked.

"I got lifts from some people, buses, I can't remember the past few weeks. Months, actually."

_Had it really been four months since I ran away from Los Angeles? What had happened?_

"Jesus," she whispered, "You must be hungry, there is new clothes on the chair, when your ready come down and have something to eat."

She left the room quickly and quietly, and I could hear faint mumbling from downstairs. Lying on the chair at the foot of the bed was a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They looked too big, but I had a funny feeling they were the smallest size available. I slipped on the clothes and tied the belt around my waist unable to use it properly, peaking at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, my once lovely blonde hair was now a mucky dark brown colour, my roots showing, and parts of my blonde showing through. My eyes were purple, the contacts had miraculously stayed in, but I had big black circles around my eyes and they looked too big, child's eyes. I had no body, it was just skin and bones.

_How did I survive all this?_

I walked out the room and padded across the landing to the top of the stairs, pausing to hear the people below talk about me.

"She's calling herself Jane." The girl, Alice said, "She's still frightened."

"The last time she was seen by anyone was April, when that man escaped." A male voice said. There was a low growl.

"How could anyone do that to someone there meant to look after?" another female whispered.

"When I saw her lying there in the woods I thought she was dead. She _looked_ dead….." another males said. "How did she end up in the Olympic National Park anyway?"

"She said she hitched-hiked and walked – she didn't know where she was, it's possible." Alice said. "What are we going to do?"

There was another low growl.

"Call the authorities, she's underage."

"No, I'm not." I said, without really thinking about it, I was somehow at the bottom of the stairs, staring into the front room. There was about 10 people in the room, all of them turned to face me when I spoke "It's my birthday, I'm officially no longer a child."

I walked slowly into the room, looking at each in turn, apart from two of the guys, who wore no shirts and looked native American, the rest were pale white, and beautiful. I must have looked really ugly compared to everyone in the room. One of the men walked towards me his hand outstretched, I could call him old, but out of all of them he looked more adult.

"I am Dr Carlisle Cullen." He said as I shook his hand. "You're Amelia."

_Of course they knew who I was, why be so stupid._

"Hi." It came out as a whisper, I couldn't get my voice to say anything else, I knew I should say _thank you for looking after me_ but it was lost.

"This is my family, Esme, my wife and our children, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmet and Alice and Jasper. This is Jacob and Embry, they are family friends, Embry is the one who found you."

I smiled and said _hello_ to everyone, but when it came to Embry my heart began to race, he was so beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Th-thank you." I muttered, why was it so difficult to talk to them!?

"No worries, nice to see you awake." He smiled, holding his hand out. I gingerly put mine in his and inwardly I sighed, he was so _warm_. "Jesus, your freezing!"

I gave a nervous laugh as my arm dropped to my side, there was an awkward silence as I thought of what to do. _Do I stay in Forks? Is this far enough away?_ Before I could even voice my worries, Alice took me by the hand and lead me into another room and gestured that I sit down. She was back in a heartbeat with a tray full of food. I hadn't realised until I finished all the food just have famished I was, because I was still hungry even after all that food. The rest of the guys were still in the front room, talking in low mumbles and Alice watched me eat, occasionally she would ask me a question or two. Once I had finished the second tray full of food, Alice took me by the hand and walked back into the front room. They were all so quite as I was ushered to sit down on the sofa.

"Amelia, we would like you to stay here with us, until your better." Carlisle said. "You don't have to worry about that teacher either, we can protect you from him." He glanced at the others, some of the gave a nod of their head. He took a deep breathe and turned back to face me.

"We can protect you because….. we are not human….. we're vampires….."

_Holy shit!_

* * *

**So that's it for chapter one! Thanks to the guys who commented on the story really appreciate it!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything in the Twilight series!**

**Chapter 2**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, first I screamed and leaped off the sofa and tried to run out of the room, out of the house but I tripped over something, and I was tumbling through the air, towards the floor. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping mid-air, the arms were strong and unmoving, I couldn't wiggly my way out of the grasp, I yelled and thrashed around trying to get out the situation but it just made the arms clamp down around me more.

_They're going to kill me, I'm going to die._

I began to sob and then I couldn't stop, the tears came down furiously and madly, with one final effort I began to struggle, kicking my legs out.

"If you calm down I can out your feet on the ground. None of us are going to hurt you, I promise." His voice was soft and gentle, I couldn't remember his name, his arms tightened a little, I think it was meant in a reassuring way but my sobs grew louder.

"Jasper," Alice said, her voice strained, "perhaps you should put her down."

She sounded worried, and the growling had started again, but Jasper kept a hold of me.

"I'm fine Alice." He murmured "I have a special gift, I can sense emotions, and I know you are scared, you were scared before you learnt we were vampires, and now you're terrified. I promise you … I _swear _on my life that no one in this room is going to hurt you."

"I-If you're a vampire then you're not a-a-a-live." I croaked between sobs. And he gave a small laugh.

"I swear on my _un-dead_ life that no one will hurt you." He said. "Can I put you down now?"

He placed my feet on the ground and I crumpled, instead of stopping me, he gracefully fell down with me and held me as I cried, stroking my hair and muttering soothing words to me. The growling was still going on behind me, but it was slowly easing up. After a few minutes of kneeling on the floor, my legs started to go numb so I shifted, or tried to. He was super strong, even when he wasn't trying to be. In a heartbeat I was in his arms as he picked me up and placed me on the sofa, he sat down next to me and held onto my hand.

"Told you no one was going to hurt you, we are not like that." And so he began to explain everything to me.

He explained how they were all _vegetarian _vampires, that they only fed on animals, and he told me about himself, how he struggled with the lifestyle, he was very open about it. The others were just stood there and watched, some of them were watching Jasper with wide eyes, watching him carefully. He mentioned Jacob and Embry, how they were shape shifters, werewolves that hunted vampires to protect humans from them. Slowly I felt better, but I wasn't sure if that was due to Jaspers ability or that I was feeling better myself.

"Now it's your turn to tell us everything. About the teacher and why you ran away."

So I did.

I told them about Jason Matthews the history teacher, who became too friendly, who would stand to close, who would make suggestions and after 6 years, who tried it on with me. I told them about me rejecting him and then his extreme reaction, going around the school and shooting everyone. Killing my friends, my teachers and leaving me unharmed. He hadn't even tried to run away, he sat in the staff room drinking tea waiting for them the police to arrive. Then me going home to see the bloody mess he left of my parents. By the time I got around to the court case I was in tears again, I was just a massive mess today!

The silence in the room was unbearable once I had finished talking, everyone was looking in opposite directions, looking anywhere but me, everyone except Jasper and Embry.

I hated that, the look people had, _pity_. They would come out with the same bullshit, they were sorry it happened to me, sorry that no one helped me sooner. It was the same, everyone who knew what happened said it, the lawyers, police officers, doctors, people on the street, and now vampires.

The fact that vampires existed was confusing enough, but Jacob and Embry were shape shifters just left me wondering what else there was out there. I was intrigued by them, which I thought was just as wrong as them actually being real. Jasper said that they were colder than humans and the shape shifters were hotter, a way of telling who was who, only problem with that was that I was so cold myself the vampires felt warm to me.

A small tap on my knee broke my train of thought as I looked down. A small girl, no older than 3, was stood in front of the sofa, holding onto my jeans, she had the most gorgeous auburn curls and the brownest eyes. She gave a small smile and it showed her dimples.

"You're the lady who fell asleep in the forest," she said, reaching her arms out to me, wanting me to pick her up. "Uncle Embry called you special, why?"

They rest gave a laugh as I picked her up, Jacob punched Embry in the arm as Alice came and sat on the floor in front of us.

"I don't know sweetheart." I answered, settling her onto my lap.

"This is Renesmee, we call her Nessie," Alice said as Bella scoffed. "She's Edward and Bella's daughter. Nessie this is Amelia, she's staying with us for a while."

For a while we all made small chit chat, talking about anything and everything. It felt like I knew them for a long time, everything seemed to flow. After an hour or so it was real easy to identify everyone's characters. Carlisle was a doctor, he was a dominant in the house, the boos. Esme was the mother, she fussed over everyone and everything, Emmett was a typical boy, loud and boisterous, while Rosalie was a well brought up girl who had class, but also acted like a stuck up cow. Alice and Jasper bounced off each other, they were like the same person. Bella was quiet but protective, she never took her eyes off Nessie, and Edwards was the same, though he mainly kept his eyes on Bella. Jacob and Embry had left a while ago to patrol, whatever that meant, so I hadn't had a chance to really get to know them, but they seemed like really good people. There was one thing I noticed about everyone, they were all so different but they all cared about each other, they were a true family. I was going to enjoy being friends with them all.

* * *

**Ok so this is just a filler chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the reviews, would love some more!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :) thanks for all your reviews means a lot!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the series!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first few weeks I was at the house saw a pattern appear, I would wake up have a large breakfast, and go for a walk. It wasn't a long walk but it gave me something to do. I would then go through two hours of 'beauty therapy' from Alice and Rosalie while Bella watched. They started with my hair, stripping it back to my normal and then carried on with other things, giving me a makeover. They made me clothes, ones that fitted me without having to have a belt tied around them. I'd have more food and then I would read a few books and then have more food. Then every Friday I would go to the hospital with Carlisle and have a full medical check-up, not only was I extremely under-weight but I was also anaemic and malnourished and a pile of other things were wrong. After the first two weeks I had gained nearly a stone, and I looked better for it.

_If only things stayed that way_

The day had started out just like any other day, we were all sat in the living room, everyone was laughing and then suddenly everything changed. Alice dropped a vase, pieces of glass went everywhere, everyone went still like statues. Alice started talking about Volturi and how they were coming to get them. They all started to talk fast and I couldn't quite understand what they were saying and then Alice and Jasper left the room.

"What's happening?" I asked, as I looked at the door where the blurry figures disappeared through, but no one answered me.

Embry lit the fire as I sat down on the sofa, neither talked. I was still processing everything that had happened.

_They were all talking so fast, blurry figures passing around me. There was bags, and then they were gone. No one was telling me what was going on, Jacob was with Bella and Nessie, talking in his phone, he looked worried. Edward was on his phone, looking out the window was the cars drove away._

_They left._

_Embry burst through the door and looked at me._

_"Pack your bags, your staying with me." He didn't ask, just demanded. What was going on?!_

_"Why…" I didn't get time to finish, he was in front of me, he looked worried._

_"They are bringing vampires here that are not friendly to humans, you can't stay here." He said, pushing me towards the stairs, "Go pack."_

_It didn't take me long, I still didn't have many belongings and then I was out of the house and In a car that was driving way too fast._

"My, uh, mom will be home soon." He mumbled, standing in front of the fire "I'll be making food then, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. Mom? How old are you?"

"Seventeen." _Wow!_

"You don't look it." I frowned, the vampires looked younger and the werewolves looked older.

There was an awkward silence as Embry paced around his house. It was a nice home, small but very homely. The door opened and in walked a woman.

"I'm home!" she sang, dumping her bags on the floor. "Embry you here?"

"Yes mom." He said, sitting down next to me. "I want to introduce you to someone."

His mother looked up and saw me on the sofa, she cocked her head to one side and she smiled.

"Hello my dear," she said holding her hand out, "Lovely to meet you…"

"Amelia." I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs Call."

"Can I talk to you mom?" Embry asked, nodding towards the kitchen. She followed him and they began talking in hushed voices. I think he was telling her about me staying here. It wasn't long before Mrs Call came out of the kitchen, a forced smile on her face. She wasn't happy.

"Do you like Chinese?" she asked, picking up her bag.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go get some, to celebrate." She said as she walked out the door.

"She likes you." He said

"Yeah, right." I snorted then I laughed and he joined in.

"She doesn't know that I'm a ….. well you know." He shrugged, "We don't really tell people."

"So why do I know?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's complicated." He came and sat down next to me, "There are many reasons. Some I don't think I could tell you right now."

_Hmmmm._

"Tell me the ones you can."

"You're in need of our help – the vampires can only do so much. You saw me, you may not remember it right now but I'm positive that one day you would and if we were friends and you found out you may not want to be friends anymore." He rambled, gosh he was cute when he rambled.

_Wait! Did I just call him cute?!_

We sat and talked for half an hour while we waited for Embry's mom to come back with the food, when she came through the door she was cheery again and smiling. She placed the food up on the kitchen table and we all sat together talking.

"There are only a few rules I would like you _both _ to stick too while you're in my house." His mother said, "No sleeping in the same room, no sex and you must do work around the house."

I almost died when she was listing the rules.

"_mom!_" Embry whined.

"Mrs Call, really we aren't dating. Embry is just a friend helping me out." I said and I'm really sure I blushed.

She began to laugh and after a while we both joined in, it was nothing but awkward.

"My name is Mel, Mrs Call is my mother." She smiled, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**So I decided not to put in the exact details from the book (plagiarising!), but you get what was happening.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, more Embry in the chapters now. :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
